Media Rights Capital
Media Rights Capital (abbreviated as MRC) is an American independent film and television studio founded by Mordecai (Modi) Wiczyk and Asif Satchu. MRC specializes in the creation of premium content. It has full in-house development, physical production, legal, finance and corporate development teams. MRC has distributed its films through many major domestic and international distributors in the industry. MRC's best-known productions include House of Cards and several films by Universal Pictures. MRC's investors include Guggenheim Partners, AT&T, WPP Group, Goldman Sachs and ABRY Partners.[2][3] On February 1, 2018, Eldridge Industries formed Valence Media, a new media company consisting of Media Rights Capital, The Hollywood Reporter, Dick Clark Productions, and Billboard.[4] Film projects *''The Lovebirds'' (2020), directed by Michael Showalter, produced by Aaron Abrams, Brendan Gall, Martin Gero, Tom Lassally, Jordana Mollick, Oliver Obst and Todd Schulman and starring Kumail Nanjiani, Issa Rae and Anna Camp, distributed by Paramount Pictures *''Knives Out'' (2019), directed by Rian Johnson, produced by Rian Johnson and Ram Bergman and starring Daniel Craig, Chris Evans, Lakeith Stanfield, Michael Shannon, Ana de Armas, Don Johnson, Jamie Lee Curtis, Toni Collette, and Christopher Plummer, distributed by Lionsgate *''Mortal Engines'' (2018), directed by Christian Rivers, co-written and produced by Peter Jackson and starring Hugo Weaving and Robert Sheehan, distributed by Universal Pictures *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018), directed and co-written by Genndy Tartakovsky and produced by Michelle Murdocca, and starring Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez & Andy Samberg, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing *''The Dark Tower'' (2017), directed and co-written by Nikolaj Arcel and starring Idris Elba and Matthew McConaughey, distributed by Columbia Pictures. *''Baby Driver'' (2017), directed and written by Edgar Wright and starring Ansel Elgort and Lily James, distributed by TriStar Pictures *''Ted 2'' (2015), directed, co-produced, and co-written by Seth MacFarlane and starring Mark Wahlberg, Seth MacFarlane, Amanda Seyfried, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman, distributed by Universal Pictures *''Furious 7'' (2015), Written by Chris Morgan, Directed by James Wan and starring Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham. distributed by Universal Pictures. *''Chappie'' (2015), co-written and directed by Neill Blomkamp and co-starring Sharlto Copley, Hugh Jackman, Sigourney Weaver, Dev Patel, and Die Antwoord, distributed by Columbia Pictures *''Sex Tape'' (2014), directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Kate Angelo and starring Cameron Diaz and Jason Segel, distributed by Columbia Pictures *''22 Jump Street'' (2014), co-written by Michael Bacall, Oren Uziel and Rodney Rothman, co-directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, and starring Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum, and Ice Cube, distributed by Columbia Pictures and MGM.[5] *''A Million Ways to Die in the West'' (2014), co-written, co-produced, directed by and starring Seth MacFarlane and co-starring Charlize Theron, Amanda Seyfried, Liam Neeson, Giovanni Ribisi, Sarah Silverman and Neil Patrick Harris, distributed by Universal Pictures. *''Elysium'' (2013), a science fiction project written and directed by Neill Blomkamp and starring Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Alice Braga and Jodie Foster, distributed by TriStar Pictures. *''Ted'' (2012), co-written, directed by and co-starring Seth MacFarlane and stars Mark Wahlberg and Mila Kunis, distributed by Universal Pictures. *''30 Minutes or Less'' (2011), directed by Ruben Fleischer and starring Jesse Eisenberg, Danny McBride, and Aziz Ansari, distributed by Columbia Pictures in the US and Canadian distribution and Sony Pictures Releasing in the German distribution. *''The Adjustment Bureau'' (2011), written and directed by George Nolfi, distributed by Universal Pictures. *''Devil'' (2010), produced by M. Night Shyamalan and directed by Drew and John Dowdle, distributed by Universal Pictures. *''The Box'' (2009), written and directed by Richard Kelly and starring Cameron Diaz, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. *''The Invention of Lying'' (2009), co-written, co-directed by and starring Ricky Gervais, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures *''Shorts'' (2009), written and directed by Robert Rodriguez, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. *''Brüno'' (2009), co-written by and starring Sacha Baron Cohen and directed by Larry Charles, distributed by Universal Pictures. *''Babel'' (2006), Oscar award winner and multiple nominee,[6] distributed by Paramount Vantage. References # "About MRC". Media Rights Capital. Retrieved 30 June 2012. #'^' Bond, Paul (2013-02-13). "Media Rights Capital Raises $175 Million to Co-Finance Movies". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2016-03-09. #'^' Shaw, Lucas (2014-05-06). "Guggenheim Invests $240 Million in 'House of Cards' Producer Media Rights Capital". The Wrap. Retrieved 2016-03-09. #'^' Andrew Wallenstein (2018-02-01). "Media Rights Capital, Dick Clark Prods., THR-Billboard Combine Company – Variety". Variety. Retrieved 2018-04-17. #'^' "22 Jump Street". mrcstudios.com. Retrieved 2016-03-09. #'^' [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449467/ Babel] on IMDb #'^' "Showtime Developing Novel 'Super Sad True Love Story' with Ben Stiller Directing (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety.com. Retrieved 2016-01-25. #'^' Andreeva, Nellie (2015-06-05). "Damián Szifrón Sci-Fi Limited Series In Works At MRC". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved 2016-03-09. #'^' Fleming Jr., Mike (2016-02-22). "'The Witch' Helmer Robert Eggers To Write, Direct Rasputin Miniseries For MRC". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved 2016-03-09. #'^' "JK Simmons To Star In Starz Drama Series From 'The Imitation Game' Director". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved 2015-04-22. #'^' "MRC Unveils Four Shows for CW Sunday". zap2it.com. Archived from the original on 2008-05-29. Retrieved 2008-08-29. #'^' Finke, Nikki. "MRC cancels two shows on the CW". Deadline Hollywood. #'^' CW Takes Back its Sunday Nights, Sets "Jericho" Reruns, TelevisionWeek, November 20, 2008 #'^' CW Dumps MRC Sunday Nights, Broadcasting & Cable, November 20, 2008 #'^' Carter, Bill (November 20, 2008). CW Says It Is Retaking Control of Its Sunday TV Lineup, The New York Times. #'^' de Morales, Lisa (2009-05-21). "For Fall, CW Brings On the Suds -- and Vampires". The Washington Post.